Poison and Primrose Thorns
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: I is sorry! couldn't resist Alaude gets gender swapped when Tsuna and that one pink haired sister chick cook ...odd it only happened to Alaude, did Gio have something to do with it. Who knows  random really random one shot.


'This is why you never eat her food, nor let Tsuna try to cook!'

The kitchen in Tsuna's house was full of people, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Hibari as well. Ryohei had dragged him here, as well as Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna was watching Bianchi cook, trying to help her some as a bright light flashed revealing Giotto and his guardians. Alaude's eyes connected with Hibari and it was like the spark was actually flowing through the room. "Hibari san no need to fight! please not now..." He didn't know that the others were showing up or he would have warned Hibari. "Fine...but only if you let me bite you to death later!" Tsuna blushed and moved away from Hibari, looking to the others. "Well um since you are here make yourselves comfortable..." He went back to cooking with Gokudera's sister, he was supposed to be helping while his mother and the other girls were resting.

Alaude sat down in the corner, more like he was leaning against the wall watching everything. Hibari was doing the same on the other wall, his vision connecting with Alaude at times. It was always ending in glares between the two of them. "Food is almost done! and you two stop glaring at each other!" Gio huffed and flicked Alaude, he had the right to do that. And Alaude just grabbed Gio's hand and glared. "Touch me again...and you might be missing a few fingers..." It was a empty threat he wouldn't do that to Gio, he was supposed to be protecting him not hurting him after all.

"Now now you two~" Yamamoto and the other rain guardian stood up and moved Hibari and Alaude to the table away from each other. "Sit down and be good for once Alaude..."Asari got up to start setting the table, with the help of little Futa, he was always helping after all. "Sit down all of you~" Tsuna started to carry the food into the room, it didn't seem to have any smoke flowing off of it for once. So at least that meant that poison cooking wasn't involved. Alaude looked at the food, and sniffed it almost like he was cautious. In the line of work they did who could blame them. He watched the others just start eating and tested Primo's food before he actually ended up eating it. 'It's fine...' His eyes said what his mouth did not, as he went back to eating some of the food, before shoving the plate away. He wasn't one for eating much food anyway, and just wanted to get out of this crowded place.

With that he stood up and excused himself wandering away to sit on the roof. 'Alaude...still against crowded places...you and Hibari are so the same...' Gio stood up and looked to the others, he would finish his food soon. "Excuse me I'll be back..." with that he went to follow Alaude popping up behind him, and wrapping his arms around him. "Why are you hiding out here..?" He had a feeling he knew why, he was never one for actually liking to be around others. But sometimes it just had to be done right.

"It doesn't matter..." He yawned and relaxed some, being out here was better for him. He didn't have to deal with crowds or that kid who wanted to fight him glaring at him. "You know it does..."He already knew how he didn't like crowds and things like that, Hibari was the same. He just would have to deal with it, before all of this again. "Let's go back in there okay...just a little bit longer..." The boy sighed and only agreed because it was Primo asking him to go. He got up and started to walk towards the window to go into house. 'Ugh...randomly dizzy...' Alaude fell to the ground in the room clutching his chest. He felt randomly over heated, there had been something in the food maybe or he was just. No he didn't need to think of that, his body was just exhausted.

"Alaude!" Gio fell next to his side touching his forehead, the heat coming off of it was almost like fire. The boy shuddered, and tried to force himself up. 'G...gio...' He shook his head and felt as if he was going to be sick. He randomly heard Gio laughing and looked up at him, he seemed taller all of a sudden. "What are you laughing at!" He squeaked, or at least it sounded like his voice had. "What the fuck! TSUNA!" He covered himself with a blanket and jumped down the stairs, glaring at them. He wanted to know what had been in the food. And why he looked like this, his clothes were not fitting right, if he moved a certain way they'd probably fall off.

"What are you hiding under there?" Knuckle pulled the blanket away to reveal a female version of Alaude. He huffed and tried to get the blanket back falling ontop of Knuckle instead. "Wow when did this happen!" Alaude's eyes flickered to Tsuna, and to the food. "Stop eating it! what the heck did you put in it Tsuna..." The boy shrugged and his eyes settled on Gio and the other person. "you did this..." the female version of Alaude huffed and turned to walk towards Tsuna, only to be caught by Gio. "Leave him be~" Alaude broke away from him, his clothes were too baggy and now his shirt didn't fit right. This was why he would never eat food from Tsunayoshi.

"I'm leaving..." With that he walked up the stairs without another word to go somewhere far away from them. Till this was over anyway, the blonde version of Hibari was not to happy about any of this. How did he get dragged into it, and why did he even agree to show up. Because Primo was here that was the only reason even if he'd never admit it. Call it a school boy's crush except he wasn't some school boy. And wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon.

He sat with his back against the door, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to change anything, no he'd rather just stay in these clothes. But that wouldn't be a smart idea, he also didn't forget that Gio could just appear where he wanted to. The next thing he knew he was looking in those gold like eyes, well more of glaring. "I said leave me alone..." He knew Primo never did listen to half of what anyone said when he didn't want to do so. And this was just another one of those cases, he moved away from him trying to get up. Though he felt Primo push him back down slipping his hands under his clothes. '...hands off or I'll kick you...' he thought but he just covered himself up when the clothes were carefully taken off.

"w...what are you.." he looked away, no way was he blushing at this at all. It was just Primo, and he wasn't some little girl oh wait...yea maybe he was at this time. But that was because of Tsuna and he didn't need anymore problems. "Let's find something more suited for you...hm..." Primo seemed to be digging through a pile of clothes giving to him by Tsuna's mother. "I'm not wearing that! give me my old clothes!" Alaude tried to hiss and instead he squeaked, hiding underneath his jacket again. 'Damn you Tsuna...Damn you...'

Alaude looked at the little school uniform Gio had found, no way was he wearing that. But he couldn't run out there with nothing and Gio wasn't letting him have his old clothes. "Just put it on..." Gio seemed to smile, and watched as Alaude slipped into the uniform huffing and not meeting his eyes the whole time. 'I will get you for this...'He pulled the jacket over his body though it didn't fit him the same as it had before. "Oh you don't need that..." He glared at Primo, and looked at him in a bit of a shocked look when he just reach out to pat the small boy/female thing on the head.

"It should wear off soon until then learn to live with it..."Alaude huffed, but wandered back down the stairs behind Gio, his hair was longer now. And had been put up in little bow things because of Gio, he hated this. When this was over he was going to put Tsuna in this, and kick Gio somewhere. Boys should never be kicked there, but did he care. 'Urgh...thinking like a girl this is the one time Hibari can hit me...' The boy was using Gio as his shield, hiding behind him even though this was a bit awkward. They had gotten back into the kitchen to see Tsuna's mother, Haru and Kyoko. Alaude decided to hide again and try to sneak away but Gio was holding his hand.

"aww who is this! she's so cute!" Alaude backed away from them, only to have them grab his hands and drag him to sit down. He glared at Gio, and was not happy about this at all, the kid just sat there toying with the skirt he had been forced to wear. "She's a family friend...Alaude's cousin or some such..." She looked at Knuckle, he was buying this wasn't he. Him and that Ryohei brat, this was getting too close for his liking. Maybe running away wouldn't be so bad.

But Gio was wanting him to stay even being like this so what choice did he have. He would have to think of something to get himself out of this trouble eventually, but for now he just wanted to get this day over with.

~Skipping to a few hours later while everyone is cleaning up...~

Alaude had been dragged into helping them clean up, so he was actually washing the dishes, not sure why he didn't just refuse. Or move away from them, without a second thought. He put the dish on the counter so he could wash it. Randomly though that dizzy feeling returned, the same one he had earlier when he changed like this. "Um excuse me for a second..." He went to look for Gio, and found him sitting with the others. His head hurt and he wasn't going to complain or whine or anything. "Gio...can I talk t..." He didn't even finish the sentence before he fell to the ground, his body hurt in ways he never thought it could maybe. "...shit..." He moved and scooped the small body up in his arms and raced up the stairs before anyone else could see anything.

That might have left them somewhat confused, but he placed Alaude on the bed covering him up with the blanket. "Just rest for now...seems it's wearing off..."Gio sighed and placed the clothes that he had on before near the bed. He didn't want to go back downstairs but he might as well to explain where she had gone. And things like that, hopefully Haru and Kyoko would leave before they did.

"S...sorry..." the small little squeak showed up with the talking, peeking out from under the blanket was that pair of blue eyes that were usually cold. "Just sleep...it doesn't matter..." With that he turned to walk out of the room leaving Alaude to rest there. "Where did she go? She was helping us...but..." Gio could hear the girl's voices, and just sighed. Not sure what he was supposed to think about those two yet.

"She said she was feeling well and to tell you sorry..." He was speaking what she might have said, if she actually wanted to talk. After all Alaude hadn't wanted to end up that way on purpose it had just happened without him knowing what to do about it. "oh...well...we can make her some tea and stuff after cleaning..." They walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning so they could get started on that. Gio didn't like where that was going but as they prepared the tea. Tsuna said he would bring it up to her, and they should probably get home before dark. "Oh yea you are right...bye Tsuna...bye everyone!" with that the girls raced outside to get home quickly before dark.

It seemed most bad things happened at night anyway, Tsuna sighed and looked at the tea then to Gio. "He's going to kill me isn't he..." Tsuna had a feeling of that was going to happen, but he knew it was Gio's idea to begin with he just wanted to see him that way. "Maybe~" Tsuna heard noises upstairs and looked to the tea cup as it shattered, he had to wonder if it was Alaude who was awake now.

"This was your idea Gio!" He scurried away to go hide but wouldnt' get far. Alaude appeared at the top of the stairs holding the outfit he had been forced to wear and the bows. '...hm...' He moved down the stairs towards Tsuna and forced him into the outfit and put the bows in his hair. "Never ever let her cook again...and next boss asks you for something say no..." He turned and walked back to lean against the wall with his eyes closed.

So it seems that ended with a few face palms from Gio, and Tsuna in the outfit Alaude had to wear. But over all they could all probably say it was pretty fun. If they even wanted to admit that in the long run.

Author notes: Yes Alaude as a girl stab me, kick me, hit me go ahead~ I had fun with this so I dont' care 8D anyway...yea i think he might beat you to it ...-runs away being chased by Alaude with his handcuffs- 


End file.
